Devices associated with a computer may target a processor with a message to communicate the processor information. For example, input/output device may signal the processor to inform the processor that an operation has been completed by the input/output device. However, such communication may become inefficient when the computer includes a multitude of processors, when processors are located in different physical localities and so on.